


Like the First Time

by todxrxki



Series: Kuroken Wedding Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, HQWW, HaikyuuWeddingWeek, M/M, kuroo is so grossly in love, literally nothing but fluff, wedding cake tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: Kenma’s pretty open about most things when it comes to the wedding, but this dessert tasting, Kuroo knows, this is what’s important to him. Kenma and his sweet tooth, he thinks with a tiny smile. He’s so disgustingly gone for the man in front of him. / Kuroo drags his new fiancé Kenma out to a cake tasting and realizes exactly what's important to him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Wedding Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721083
Comments: 29
Kudos: 268





	Like the First Time

“Kenma.”

“Mmm,” is all that sounds from the bed. Kuroo sighs, poking him in the side. “Get up. We’ve got a cake tasting to go to.”

There’s still no response from Kenma, so Kuroo knows what he has to do. He positions one arm under Kenma’s back and the other under Kenma’s legs, scooping him out of the bed bridal-style and giving him a little squeeze before he deposits him on the ground. Kenma glares up at him. 

“I said we’ve gotta go,” Kuroo says smugly. “Get dressed already, would ya?”

“You’re the worst,” Kenma grumbles, obviously not  _ that  _ angry. Kenma finally gets his ass up off of the floor, though, pulling a hoodie over his head as Kuroo watches on, a tiny smile on his lips. Kenma notices and tosses a shirt off his floor at Kuroo’s face. “Creep.”

“Whaat, am I not allowed to think my fiancé is beautiful?” Kuroo protests.

“I’m pretty sure at this point you’re just looking for excuses to call me your fiancé,” Kenma tells him. Regardless, he heads over to the door and takes Kuroo’s hand in his, a gesture that will never fail to make Kuroo’s heart go wild. “Let’s go.”

.

The bakery isn’t too far from their apartment, thankfully, so they end up not being  _ too  _ late. Kenma eyes the cakes in the window critically as they approach the door, and Kuroo sighs. “You’re gonna be picky about this, aren’t you?”

“It has to be a high quality cake,” Kenma says with a shrug. 

“Keep in mind, you were the one who said we had to have cake at our wedding.”

“No,” Kenma replies, “I said we should have pie at our wedding. You said cake was more fitting for a wedding, so I compromised.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes, but he gives Kenma’s hand a squeeze anyways as they walk in. “Ah,” the lady inside says, walking over to them. “You must be Kuroo Tetsurou, yes? And this must be your fiancé.”

Kuroo waits with bated breath as her eyes flicker over to Kenma, taking in his appearance and, probably, the fact that despite his long hair, he’s not a woman: that they’re two men who are hoping to be together for the rest of eternity. But there’s no noticeable change in her expression as she continues, “It’s nice to meet you both. Come on back, I’ll get some samples for you both to taste.”

“This one is strawberry flavored,” she says, placing a tiny piece of the cake down for Kenma and Kuroo to try. Kuroo pops his piece into his mouth and chews carefully; it tastes pretty good, he thinks - like any other cake he’s ever eaten, though. But then he looks over at Kenma. Kenma’s pretty open about most things when it comes to the wedding, but this, Kuroo knows, this is what’s important to him. Kenma and his sweet tooth, he thinks with a tiny smile. God, he’s so disgustingly gone for the man in front of him.

Kenma swallows. “It’s decent,” he says. Kuroo feels a little embarrassed, like it’s an insult to the nice bakery lady, but she just laughs.

“It’s nice to have some honesty,” she says. “I’ll grab some more flavors for you two.”

“You have whipped cream on your nose,” Kuroo whispers to Kenma. He does, in fact, and it’s one of the cutest things Kuroo’s ever seen in his entire life. He reaches out to brush it away with his thumb. He stops, though, with his thumb still on Kenma’s cheek, taking in Kenma’s gaze on his, the longing expression on Kenma’s face. He wants to kiss Kenma so badly. If only they weren’t in a bakery. 

“Here’s some more options!” comes a cheery voice, and Kuroo pulls back quickly, handing Kenma a napkin to get the whipped cream off. It’s nice that even after all these years of being together, he still feels the same way he did in the beginning of their relationship: constantly drawn to Kenma.

“This one has more of a vanilla flavoring,” the woman says, placing a new piece of cake down, “and this one is chocolate, and I have another fruit one here, plus a slice of cheesecake…”

There are so many options, Kuroo thinks as he looks over the options. They take their time going through each one, chewing thoughtfully. Kuroo personally is of the opinion that all of them are delicious. He wouldn’t mind having any one of them at their wedding. But, glancing over at Kenma, he just doesn’t see the  _ glint  _ in his eyes. Kenma gets a specific glint in his eyes when he’s eating something he really loves, and that’s not present as he eats any of these cakes. 

The bell at the front of the store rings. The bakery woman looks over at it, then back to Kuroo and Kenma. “I have to get this, but why don’t you two take some time to discuss?”

“You don’t like these cakes,” Kuroo says as soon as she’s out of earshot.

Kenma glances down, a guilty look on his face. “It’s not that I dislike them,” he says. “They’re all good. They’re just not… amazing.”

Kuroo just looks at him: at his warm golden eyes, at his adorable little nose, at his long black hair that keeps falling in his eyes, at the hoodie he’s wearing that’s two sizes too big and is most definitely stolen from Kuroo. Kenma means everything to Kuroo. He’d do anything to make him happy. 

Which is why he says, “We’ll get pies then.”

Kenma’s eyes shoot up to Kuroo’s face. “Really?” he says, like he’s trying not to sound excited even though he actually is.

“Of course,” Kuroo says. He pulls Kenma to his feet. “Let’s get out of here.”

He pays the woman for what they’d eaten and passes on his regrets that they’ve decided to go with a different option. As they walk out of the bakery, he sees it - the glint in Kenma’s eyes, this time caused just by the mere anticipation of eating pie. He drapes his arm around Kenma’s shoulders, pulling him close, and presses a kiss to the top of Kenma’s head. “I’m glad you’re happy,” he mutters affectionately into Kenma’s hair. 

“I thought pies didn’t say ‘wedding’ to you,” Kenma mumbles back.

“Yeah, well, they do say  _ Kenma  _ to me,” Kuroo replies, “and that’s what matters.”

“You’re so gross,” comes Kenma’s response. “...I love you.”

Kuroo freezes. It’s far from the first time Kenma’s said those three words, but each time somehow feels like the first time. “I love you too,” he says, his voice too soft, too affectionate, and he brushes a piece of hair out of Kenma’s face so that he can lean down to kiss him.

(Who needs cake, anyways? This, Kuroo thinks, is so much better.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's part two of my Wedding Week fics. I kind of figured that Kenma would want pie and Kuroo would think that cake is more... well, more suited to a wedding, at least, and it turned into this.   
> I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a comment if so, it'll motivate me even more to write for the rest of the week :)


End file.
